Esperanza de Amar
by HondaFukuro
Summary: Corea del Norte guarda cientos de secretos como nación, al ser un lugar aislado y hermético, lo cual atrae la atención de los extranjeros. Justamente, Kiku decide viajar a aquel país para descubrir lo que allí se esconde pero se vera envuelto en un gran problema cuando un soldado norcoreano (Hyung Soo) se enamora de él.


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni el oc de Corea del Norte me pertenecen, sus derechos de autor están reservados para los respectivos creadores.

 **Nota del autor:** Cuando escribí esta historia, recientemente había visto un documental acerca de los secuestros de ciudadanos japoneses por parte de soldados norcoreanos, con el fin de que los ciudadanos secuestrados les enseñaran las costumbres y el idioma de Japón para lograr infiltrarse dentro de las bases estadounidenses que se habían establecido en Japón al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. He de allí que saliera esta idea con una pareja tan inusual (Japón x Corea del Norte), debo aclarar que ambos son personajes que aprecio bastante además de que representan a los países que más me agradan.

Hace poco el invierno había comenzado, Kiku Honda, un japonés que vivía en Tokio decidió salir de vacaciones para librarse del estrés de su trabajo, ser empresario no le era fácil, todos los días debía levantarse desde temprano para estar puntual en la oficina y empezar con sus labores diarias: revisar y firmar cientos de papeles, atender a algunos clientes y negociadores, asegurarse de que sus empleados desempeñaran su trabajo al cien por ciento; apenas eran algunas de las cosas que tenía que hacer y con eso era más que suficiente para terminar agotado. Salía de trabajar a las diez, de camino a su casa se hacía una hora (si bien le iba), apenas llegaba se tumbaba en la cama y se sumía en sueños hasta escuchar el sonar del despertador, que le indicaba el comienzo de otro día y otra jornada de trabajo. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina pesada, le era difícil sobrellevarla pero necesitaba el trabajo, no en balde trabajó tantos años partiéndose el lomo para llegar hasta donde estaba como para renunciar así como así, seguiría con su trabajo a pesar de que tuviera que desvelarse y agotarse hasta el cansancio. El domingo no le era suficiente para descansar ya que, por lo general, salía con su mejor amigo, Alfred.

Su única familia era su hermano Yao Wang, a pesar de que los dos eran muy diferentes, se habían criado juntos por lo que sentían un gran cariño y respeto el uno por el otro. Yao se había mudado a Pekín, China, hace dos años, en todo ese tiempo no se habían visto, de vez en cuando se mandaban e-mails, eso hasta el año pasado, el tiempo en el que Kiku fue ascendido de puesto en la empresa en la que trabaja, a causa del constante trabajo que le surgía apenas y le quedaba tiempo libre.

Desde hace algún tiempo, Kiku había empezado a salir con una chica taiwanesa llamada Mey, era realmente hermosa, tenía el cabello largo, ligeramente ondulado, de color castaño oscuro, siempre lo adornaba con una flor, sus ojos eran grandes, del mismo color que su cabello, ella era realmente amable además de alegre. Los dos realmente estaban enamorados a pesar de que desde hace tiempo se distanciaron un poco, ella se mudó a una ciudad un poco alejada.

Para la semana de vacaciones que le dieron en el trabajo, Kiku planeó ir a Corea del Norte, había oído tantos rumores de aquel lugar tan enigmático, la curiosidad le llevó a querer conocer cada rincón de aquel país que a los ojos del mundo estaba más que confinado entre cuatro paredes, aislado del resto de las naciones. Se sabía que aquel lugar estaba bajo lo que se consideraría una dictadura, las visitas y las salidas del país estaban controladas por el gobierno, lo máximo que los turistas podían permanecer en el área era una semana. Mas no iría solo, Alfred se ofreció a acompañarlo, estaba un poco preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo al ir solo a ese lugar, una vez decidido quedaron en verse en el aeropuerto para emprender el viaje.

Era domingo, medio día, Alfred y Kiku caminaban con sus maletas hacía el aeropuerto, pasó una hora luego de que llegaron, al trascurrir esa hora el avión con dirección a Corea del Norte despegó.  
En el camino ambos platicaron por un par de horas, el sueño los venció a medio camino, Kiku no despertó sino hasta que llegaron a su destino.  
Una vez abajo del avión se les asigno un "guía" que los llevaría a conocer la ciudad, saliendo del aeropuerto había un vacío total, las calles estaban desiertas, el ambiente era deprimente, descolorido y en cierta forma provocaba escalofríos. Lo primero que hicieron fue parar en un hotel para hospedarse, durante todo el camino Alfred se la pasó quejándose a causa de que les confiscaron sus teléfonos en la aduana. El recepcionista del hotel les dio la llaves de sus cuartos, luego ambos subieron a dejar sus cosas, abajo, su guía los aguardaba para comenzar el tour.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad vieron como un pelotón marchaba por el lugar, el guía dijo que sólo era una rutina de entrenamiento, los demás turistas que viajaron con Alfred y Kiku miraban el mismo escenario, algunos soldados estaban parados en una esquina, simplemente observando, ¿A los demás soldados? No, eran a los turistas a quienes veían sin perder de vista cualquier movimiento por más insignificante que fuera.  
Un joven soldado de cabello negro, amarrado en una trenza y ojos negros, clavó su mirada en el japonés sin que éste lo notara. Aunque su amigo lo ignorara por completo, Alfred pudo darse cuenta de aquel norcoreano que miraba a Kiku, revisándolo de arriba abajo una y otra vez consecutivamente.  
-Kiku- Tocó el hombro de su amigo, tras conseguir la atención del japonés, le indicó con la mirada que volteara a ver en la dirección en donde estaba el norcoreano.  
Discretamente Kiku miró al norcoreano, apenas esto ocurrió el norcoreano desvió la mirada para disimular lo que había estado haciendo. El japonés ahora miró a su amigo.  
-¿Qué debía de ver Al?- Le pregunta desconcertado.  
-El soldado de allá, estaba mirándote- Dijo en susurros.  
-Debió de haber sido imaginación tuya- Volvió a ver al norcoreano, que miraba a la nada.  
-No lo es, de verdad estaba mirándote pero cuando volteaste dejó de hacerlo-  
-¿Qué tanto balbucean?, vamos a otro lado, el tour apenas comenzó- El guía comenzó a caminar, tanto Alfred como Kiku lo siguieron, pasaron muy cerca de aquel soldado, que volvió a mirar al japonés, esta vez él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y sin embargo no giró su mirada, sólo siguió caminando.

Luego de visitar aquel museo en donde les hablaron de las grandes hazañas del fundador de Norcorea, regresaron al hotel en que se hospedaron, para la cena les dieron un platillo de aspecto muy extraño, fue preferible no preguntar y comérselo. Las camas eran un poco incomodas y apenas y tenían una manta para cubrirse.  
Al día siguiente Alfred y Kiku intentaron salir del hotel, el recepcionista no los dejó diciéndoles que debían esperar a su guía.  
-Rayos, ni salir solos podemos, primero lo de los celulares y ahora esto… ¿Qué nos harán después?- Murmuró con enojo el estadounidense.  
-Cálmate, han de tener sus razones para hacerlo- Soltó un profundo suspiro.  
El guía llegó, sólo estando acompañados por él pudieron salir del hotel. Caminando por allí se toparon nuevamente con algunos soldados, entre ellos se encontraba el pelinegro de cabello trenzado. Cuando pasaron cerca de ellos el norcoreano miró al japonés.  
Alfred se paró en seco y caminó hasta el Norcoreano.  
– ¿Se puede saber por qué no dejas de ver así a mi amigo? –  
–No sé a qué se refiere– No se molestó en siquiera mirar al rubio.  
–No finjas, desde ayer no paras de mirarlo, no soy tonto para no haberme dado cuenta– Retaba al norcoreano con su tono de voz.  
–Señor, por favor no pelee, si continua tendrá que quedarse en el hotel los próximos dos días–  
–Al, por favor para– Tomó del brazo a su amigo y lo jaló hacía atrás.  
–Está bien– Miró con recelo al norcoreano antes de girarse y dar algunos pasos lejos de allí.  
Apenas se fueron el capitán se acercó al norcoreano y le plantó una bofetada en el rostro que resonó en el lugar, acto seguido, el soldado posó su mano sobre su mejilla golpeada.  
–Lo siento, señor–  
–Que esto no se vuelva a repetir Hyung Soo o terminaras en un campo de reeducamiento, ¿Queda claro?–  
–Sí, está más que claro, señor– Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo su ira.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué tengo que regresar mañana?!- El estadounidense hacia alboroto en la recepción del hotel, veía desconcertado y a la vez furibundo a su guía.  
-Esas son las reglas del país, usted junto con otros cuatro más regresaran a su país, créame que sería un placer tenerlos más tiempo aquí pero no hay de otra- Se dio la vuelta y dejó el lugar.  
Alfred y Kiku subieron a la habitación del primero a empacar las cosas.  
-No entiendo por qué tengo que irme, tres días, eso fue todo lo que pude estar aquí, pero ¿qué pasara contigo Kiku?- Mirando al pelinegro.  
-Yo estaré bien, aún hay algunas cosas que quiero ver-  
-¡¿Te vas a quedar?! Yo no quiero que te vallan a hacer algo, amigo-  
-No te preocupes, cuando regrese a casa, lo primero que haré será llamarte para avisarte que estoy bien- Sonrió ligeramente.  
-Estos tipos mandaran de regreso a los estadounidenses, es obvio que no nos quieren aquí y en cuanto a ti, que eres japonés, no dudo que vallan a hacerte algo, ya sabes, los norcoreanos son muy rencorosos-  
-Al, estaré bien, confía en mí-  
-Confío en ti pero no puedo confiar en estos tipos, mucho menos en el tipo con trencita, no soporto como te mira, no sé si es una mirada de odio o de lujuria- Metía la ropa hecha un desastre, era como si desquitara su enojo con la ropa. Kiku lo tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojo.  
-Te agradezco mucho por preocuparte por mí, como ya te dije estaré bien, se cuidarme solo-  
-¡Eres demasiado ingenuo! Ellos se aprovecharan de eso, no lo dudes-  
-Por lo menos dales una oportunidad, si nosotros no hacemos nada, ellos tampoco lo harán, en parte entiendo por qué se comportan así con los extranjeros, solo buscan proteger a sus habitantes-  
-¿Protegerlos? Matarlos querrás decir, las personas de aquí se ven tristes, desnutridas y sin esperanza alguna en el rostro, prefieren hacer sus espectáculos militares a darse cuenta de la situación en la que viven sus ciudadanos-  
-Al, no grites- Intentaba tranquilizar al rubio que subió su tono, tanto como para que lo escucharan en el piso de abajo.  
-Que me escuchen, qué más da…-  
-¿Cómo que "qué más da"? Deja de buscarte problemas, espera a que salgas de aquí y luego te quejas todo lo que quieras, si has visto la situación deberías saber que podrían tomar represalias en contra tuya por decir cosas como esas- Suspiró nuevamente.  
-¿Ahora eres tú el preocupado?-  
-Sí por qué no quiero que te pase nada, eres mi mejor amigo-  
-Gracias- Acercó su rostro al del japonés, estaban demasiado cerca, lentamente unió sus labios con los del pelinegro dándole un pequeño pero exquisito beso. –Aunque yo…te considero más que un amigo-  
-¿A-Al-fred?- Ruborizado tocó sus labios.  
-Más te vale regresar sano y salvo, tengo muchas cosas que decirte y también mucho que explicarte ¿no?- Kiku asintió y antes de decir otra cosa tomó la iniciativa y beso al estadounidense.  
-Buenas noches, Al-  
-Descansa- Sonrió, después el japonés salió del cuarto para irse al suyo.

A la mañana siguiente reunieron a los cinco turistas de nacionalidad estadounidense, incluyendo a Alfred, fueron despedidos por un capitán norcoreano y abordaron el avión. Alfred volteó a ver a Kiku y le sonrió a modo de despedida, el japonés le regresó la sonrisa. El avión despegó, alejándose rápidamente, el lugar empezó a despejarse, las personas (soldados y turistas) fueron abandonando el lugar. Kiku se le perdió de vista a su guía, sin darse cuenta andaba vagando por una carretera vacía, no había carros, uno que otro ciclista transitaba por allí, la carretera estaba completamente limpia, sin ninguna basura manchando su impecable limpieza pese a que un señor de edad avanzada se encontraba barriendo.  
-Disculpe…- Se le acercó al señor que barría la carretera.  
-¿Diga?- Subió su mirada, apenas vio el rostro del japonés se dio la vuelta –Discúlpeme, estoy muy ocupado- Se puso en marcha para alejarse.  
-Pero…- Siguió caminando, estaba desorientado, se acercaba a preguntarle su paradero a los civiles que se encontraba en el camino pero todos lo evadían, algunos lo miraban con odio, desprecio o simplemente ni le miraban. Algo era seguro, nadie le respondería, entonces se le ocurrió preguntarle a algún soldado que se encontrase, sin duda le ayudarían a llegar al hotel con tal de no dejarlo vagando por allí y que pudiese enterase de cosas que no debería.  
-Disculpe…- Se acercó a un soldado que estaba de espaldas, pudo reconocer a aquel soldado por su larga trenza, retrocedió un poco.  
-¿Sí?- Se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con el japonés.  
-N-No es nada, perdone por molestarlo- Dispuesto a irse dio la vuelta y tras mover uno de sus pies sintió una mano agarrándolo del brazo.  
-Está perdido ¿cierto?- Sonrió intimidando al japonés, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza –No está permitido que los turistas caminen libremente por la ciudad, personalmente lo llevare de regresó-  
-M-Muchas gracias- Sonrió levemente. El norcoreano lo llevo del brazo hasta la ciudad.  
-Me gustaría saber su nombre-  
-Kiku…Kiku Honda, ¿y el suyo?-  
-Soy Im Hyung Soo- Siguieron caminando más allá de la ciudad, llegaron a un terreno desierto en las afueras de aquella ciudad en donde se encontraba el hotel donde el japonés se hospedaba. El norcoreano se detuvo.  
-¿En dónde estamos? ¿Y la ciudad?- Miró confundido al soldado.  
-La pasamos hace horas, aquí ya no hay ningún edificio, ni siquiera hay guardias aquí-  
-¿Por qué me trajo a este lugar?- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo e inmediatamente se zafó del agarre del norcoreano.  
-No se asuste, no le haré nada si es que copera-  
-¿He?- La vista se le nublo luego de que escuchó un golpe, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, inconsciente se inclinó hacia el frente, antes de caer al suelo, el norcoreano lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

Kiku abrió sus ojos lentamente, los volvió a cerrar momentáneamente y de golpe volvió a abrirlos, asustado miró el lugar en donde estaba, se encontraba sobre una cama atado de manos y pies, forcejeaba para liberarse, sus intentos fueron en vano, las cuerdas apretaban sus tobillos y sus muñecas, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se asustara más, arrinconado en la cama miraba la puerta y a la persona que acababa de entrar.  
-Konichiwa- Entró en la habitación y cerró poniendo el candado a la puerta.  
-¡D-Déjeme ir, onegai shimasu!- Titubeó al ordenar.  
-¿Tienes miedo?- Se acercó a él, lo tomó del mentón haciendo que lo viera directamente a los ojos –Me temo que no podrás irte, nunca lo harás. Me encargué de borrar tu expediente de la lista de los que entraron al país, como si jamás hubieras llegado-  
-¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?-  
-Tan solo tengo una razón: te amo. ¿Qué haré? ¿En verdad es necesario que lo preguntes?- Su mirada recorría el cuerpo del japonés deseando conocer lo que había bajo aquellas ropas.  
-Un segundo, deténgase, acaba de conocerme y…-  
-Creo en el amor a primera vista y te sorprenderá saber lo que soy capaz por ese amor- Acerca sus labios con los del japonés.  
-¡Aléjese!- Bruscamente giró su cabeza para evitar aquel contacto  
-No lo haré- Tiró sobre la cama al japonés y se puso encima de él.  
-B-Basta…Es mi primera vez- Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.  
-No recuerdo haber dicho que lo haríamos ahora pero si tú quieres- Sonrió pícaramente.  
-¡No, no quise decir eso!- Negaba con la cabeza apresuradamente.  
-Estoy muy seguro de lo que quisiste decir- Se volvió a acercar al rostro del japonés, esta vez pudo darle un beso en los labios, succionaba lentamente el labio inferior de Kiku y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños mordiscos, intensificó el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca del japonés y jugueteaba con la de él. A falta de aliento tuvo que separarse, observaba a Kiku jadeando. -¿Te gustó?-  
-N-No ¡Y ya déjeme ir!- Pronunció con dificultad, nuevamente se encontraba forcejeando para liberarse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían restringido y que le impedían mover sus manos o sus pies.  
-¿"No"? ¿Debo tomar eso como una ofensa o como una súplica por más?-  
-Tómelo como quiera, tan solo déjeme ir-  
-Me pregunto cuántos coreanos habrán gritado eso cuando Corea estaba bajo el control del imperio japonés… ¿Cuantos habrán suplicado piedad mientras los japoneses acababan con sus vidas, matándolos de uno por uno? ¿Tú podrías responderme eso?- Al escucharlo, el japonés bajó la mirada-  
-No, no lo sé…Yo no vi los horrores de esa guerra, no es mi culpa…-  
-Tuya quizá no, pero llevas la sangre de esos japoneses que masacraron a innumerables personas en este país- Curveó sus labios en una sonrisa siniestra –Eso realmente no me importa, yo te amo a pesar de todo eso, el pasado quedó atrás, después de todo, yo tampoco vi con mis propios ojos aquella guerra, ni la sangre correr, tampoco escuche los sollozos de los que sufrían en aquel entonces- Le acarició la mejilla al japonés, que se encontraba estupefacto sobre la cama, totalmente nervioso y más que eso asustado, al borde de llorar por la impotencia. –Creo que estoy siendo muy cruel contigo- Ladeo la cabeza, miró por unos segundos al oji-café y tras darle otro beso, se levantó de la cama y desamarró las cuerdas que ataban las extremidades del japonés. –No creas que te dejare ir tan fácil, tan sólo no quiero que me tengas más miedo- Lo abrazó con cierta ternura –Quiero que te quedes conmigo, por tu cuenta y no porque te obligo a hacerlo-  
Kiku no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente correspondió al abrazo.  
-Ya es de noche así que duerme- Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó del cuarto –Descansa, Kiku- Cerró la puerta.  
-Buenas noches- Miró el piso de madera y luego se recostó en la cama -¿Podría quedarme aquí?... ¡No, de ninguna manera! Tengo que irme cuanto antes- Pensó, bruscamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, intentó abrirla pero al parecer Hyung Soo le había puesto llave del otro lado. Entonces buscó otra salida, no había ninguna ventana ni aberturas en las paredes, resignado volvió a la cama, cerró sus ojos y aguardo hasta conciliar el sueño.

El canto de algunas aves despertó al japonés que dormía placenteramente, se resaltó al ver al norcoreano en la cama abrazándolo.  
-Buenos días- Hyung Soo se apegó más al cuerpo del japonés.  
-O-Ohayo- Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al ver al norcoreano sin nada más que su ropa interior –Por favor póngase ropa- Desvió la mirada.  
-¿Hum? Eso puede esperar- Besó los labios del japonés, cada vez con más rigor, lentamente su mano bajó a la entre pierna del japonés por debajo de su ropa.  
-Hm…Hm…No…- Apenas y podía hablar por el beso que se intensificaba más, el norcoreano metió su lengua en la boca del japonés, sus lenguas jugueteaban buscándose constantemente, rozando una y otra vez. Hyung Soo frotó con suavidad el miembro del japonés sacándole un ahogado gemido. Sus mejillas y el resto de su cara estaban completamente rojas.  
-Te amo, Kiku- Seguía el beso, cada vez masturbaba con más viveza la virilidad del japonés, que poco después se corrió en la mano del norcoreano -¿Fui demasiado rápido?- Sacó su mano de entre las ropas del japonés, su mano estaba cubierta de aquel liquido blanco, lamió el líquido de su mano con cierto placer en su rostro.  
-No haga eso, por favor- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.  
-¿Por qué? No veo nada de malo en hacerlo-  
-Es…asqueroso…-  
-Oh! Para mí no lo es, menos si ese sabor tan exquisito viene de ti- Junto sus labios con los de Kiku iniciando un nuevo beso.  
-De casualidad… ¿No debe ir a trabajar hoy?-  
-Es cierto, casi lo había olvidado- Se levantó de la cama y fue a su cuarto. Luego de una ducha se puso su uniforme militar –En el refrigerador hay algo de comida, siéntete como en tu casa, una cosa más, no podrás salir, aunque lo intentes- Se despidió de él dándole un beso y después de cerrar con llave la puerta principal se fue.  
Durante todo el día Kiku caminó como desesperado por la casa buscando una salida, las ventanas eran muy pequeñas como para poder salir por alguna de ella, la única puerta que daba a la calle estaba cerrada con llave y por si fuera poco esa era la única casa en kilómetros así que, sin importar cuanto gritara nadie lo escucharía y aunque fuese así nadie le prestaría ni la más mínima ayuda. Se cansó de caminar en círculos, se sentó sobre el sillón y se quedó dormido, la tarde transcurrió rápidamente mientras que el japonés dormía, el sol se había ocultado dándole paso a la oscura noche. Por la noche Corea del Norte se ve cubierta completamente por la oscuridad, opacada por las luces que brillan en las ciudades de los países vecinos.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, Hyung Soo ingresó al interior de la casa, cerró la puerta y lentamente caminó hasta el sillón en donde el japonés dormía, lo miró con ternura y posteriormente se acercó a su rostro para darle un beso, para su sorpresa, el japonés le correspondió, aun estando dormido.  
-Alfred…- Murmuró.  
-¿Alfred?...-Apretó su puño y se alejó del japonés –Ese debe de ser el nombre del idiota estadounidense que estaba con él- Pensó, enseguida golpeó la pared con toda la fuerza que pudo para desquitar la rabia que sentía dentro. El pensar que el corazón y la mente de aquel japonés que amaba estaban ocupados por otra persona, peor aún, un estadounidense, le hacía hervir la sangre, de haber tenido a aquel rubio cerca le hubiera clavado la espada en el corazón una y otra vez hasta verlo muerto en el suelo.  
-¿Sigo aquí?- Abrió sus ojos encontrando su mirada fijada en el techo, se sentó sobre el sillón y vio a todas partes, en el perchero de la entrada había una gorra militar y una chaqueta colgada –Está de vuelta- Se levantó y fue a la cocina –Bienvenido- desde el pasillo contempló al norcoreano, que apenas lo escuchó se giró para verlo.  
-¿Dormiste bien?- Su mirada irabunda se clavó en los ojos del japonés.  
-Eso creo, me quedé dormido ya que no tenía nada que hacer- Bajó la mirada intentando escapar a la del norcoreano –Dígame, cuándo podre irme de aquí…-  
-Nunca, no te dejare ir para que vayas a ver a ese idiota estadounidense-  
-¿¡Eh!? Pero…El lunes tengo que ir a trabajar, no puedo ausentarme o podrían despedirme- Se excusaba un tanto nervioso.  
-No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo, me encargare de que no te falte nada- Dio unos pasos acercándose al japonés.  
-¡No puedo quedarme!- Retrocedió con dificultad, sus piernas apenas y le respondían.  
-¡¿Es por él no?!-  
-¿Q-Quién?- Siguió caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared.  
-¡Ese tipo al que llamas "Alfred"!¡¿Es por él? ¿A caso te gusta, es tu novio?!- Tomó de las muñecas al japonés acorralándolo en la pared -¡¿Qué tiene él que yo no?!-  
-S-Se equivoca, no somos novios- Miró a otro lado –Simplemente yo no…quiero estar con usted…me trajo aquí por la fuerza…yo jamás hubiera accedido a venir con usted…por favor sólo déjeme ir-  
-No hay duda, él es el culpable, él tiene tu corazón- Apretó sus dientes –Me encargare de hacer que te olvides de él, quiero que seas mío, solamente mío- Se abrazó al cuerpo de Kiku recargando su cabeza en el hombro del japonés y derramó algunas lágrimas sobre éste.  
-N…- Calló unos instantes para ver al norcoreano llorando, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Hyung Soo –No llore, entienda que yo no puedo corresponderle a sus sentimientos, tampoco quiero que sufra por mi causa, en algún momento encontrara a alguien que ame de verdad-  
-Ya lo encontré…Justo ahora está conmigo- Entre aquellas lágrimas que caían de su rostro se pudo ver la leve sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios –Quédate conmigo, prometo que te haré la persona más feliz del mundo. Desde siempre he anhelado encontrar a alguien que me quisiera, nadie en mi país es de mi agrado, todos están más ocupados en otras cosas que en buscar el amor, no me quedó de otra más que resignarme a seguir una rutina impuesta por el líder del país y con los años morir solo, esa era mi idea hasta que te vi a ti. Tus ojos, tus labios, tus mejillas; todo en ti es perfecto para mí, gracias a ti recobré la esperanza de enamorarme. Te ruego que me dejes intentarlo, estar a tu lado y amarte-  
-Desde que llegué a este lugar creí que todos eran marionetas y que no pensaban por sí mismos, no esperaba encontrarme a alguien como usted, sin embargo yo…- Los labios del norcoreano sobre los de él, besándolo, no le permitieron decir nada más.  
-Ayúdame a conservar estos sentimiento…Ayúdame a no ser una marioneta más…- Nuevamente sus labios se encontraron besando los del japonés -Sarang heyo-  
-Quizá pueda darle una oportunidad…- Pensaba siguiendo el ritmo del beso –No puedo decir nada aún, decirle que también lo quiero sería mentir, las cosas tienen un tiempo y un lugar y este no es el momento, ni el lugar para ello- Su mente seguía hundida en cientos de razonamientos, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido sin saber por qué, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, su lengua jugueteó con la del norcoreano –No puedo asegurarle que corresponderé como tal sus sentimientos, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y…-  
-Esperare, esperare tanto como sea necesario, sé que en algún momento también me querrás tanto como yo a ti- Se permitió sonreír ampliamente, las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas , esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría y esperanza.  
Tanto Kiku, como Hyung Soo se fueron a dormir, ésta vez ambos se acostaron en la misma cama, el norcoreano abrazaba al japonés con cariño y con una mueca de felicidad.  
A la mañana siguiente ambos desayunaron juntos y como todos los días, Hyung Soo se fue a trabajar, a pesar de todo aun desconfiaba un poco por lo que cerró la puerta con llave. Para no aburriese, Kiku se dio la tarea de limpiar la casa entera. Era de tarde, aun le faltaba limpiar el cuarto del norcoreano, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, entró en el cuarto, que estaba perfectamente ordenado así que sólo barrería el piso. Barriendo debajo de la cama, la escoba chocó con algo, el japonés se inclinó para echar un vistazo debajo de la cama, encontró una pequeña caja de madera, la sacó y la puso en la cama para seguir barriendo, terminada su labor tomó la caja entre sus manos.  
-Un pequeño vistazo no hará mal- Sonrió ligeramente y abrió la caja, adentro encontró varias fotos, sacó todas de la caja y las comenzó a ver. En la mayoría de ellas aparecían Hyung Soo junto a un joven parecido a él, atrás de una de las fotos había algo escrito:  
 _-"Feliz cumpleaños hermano, a pesar de que este año no hemos tenido la oportunidad de vernos por los conflictos que hay entre nuestras naciones. Algún día volveremos a vernos, sonríe y no olvides lo que realmente importa en esta vida.  
Con cariño, tu hermano, Im Yong Soo"-  
_  
Esa era la última foto donde aparecían ambos hermanos, por su vestimenta, el japonés pudo deducir que el hermano de Hyung Soo era surcoreano, debajo de aquella foto habían sobres con cartas, por lo menos eran una diez, siguió pasando los papeles, encontró un sobre negro que le llamó la atención, lo abrió y sólo vislumbro pedazos de papel, eran fotos rotas, intento armarlas, al parecer faltaba un cacho de cada una, en todas las fotos aparecía Hyung Soo a lado de diferentes chicas.  
-¿Por qué guardara algo como esto?- Se cuestionaba en su mente, volvió a guardad todas las fotos y los sobres en la caja y la colocó debajo de la cama tal cual como la encontró. Sin más que hacer, se fue a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama viendo el techo.  
-¿Qué estarán haciendo todos? Mi hermano, Mey, Alfred…Incluso me pregunto que estará haciendo el tonto de Iván que no deja de molestarme en la oficina- Rió burlonamente para sus adentros.

Hyung Soo entró a la casa, apenas dejó su chaqueta y su gorra en el perchero fue a buscar a su querido japonés, entró a la habitación en donde se encontraba, caminó hasta él y le acarició la mejilla.  
-Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme- El japonés abrió lentamente sus ojos.  
-Bienvenido- Arqueo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Gracias por limpiar la casa, Kiku-  
-No tiene por qué agradecer, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer si voy a quedarme aquí-  
El norcoreano se acostó encima de Kiku besándolo apasionadamente, acariciando sus cabellos.  
-Extrañe sentir tus dulces labios- Siguió besándolo con más fervor, desabrochó su camisa y también el cierre de su pantalón, se desprendió de su ropa quedándose solo con su ropa interior, intentó hacer lo mismo con el japonés pero recibió un empujón de parte de él.  
-Sera mejor que se vaya a dormir, debe de estar muy cansado-  
-No lo estoy, además quiero que tú y yo…- El japonés se cubrió la cara con una almohada.  
-Yo sí me quiero dormir, buenas noches-  
-Pero acabas de despertarte-  
-Aún tengo sueño-  
-No inventes excusas- Le quitó la almohada y la dejó en la orilla de la cama –Quiero que seas mío…por favor- Hizo una mueca que al japonés, de cierta forma, se le asemejo muy tierna.  
-Quizá en otra ocasión, ahora quiero dormir- Cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormido.  
-Ya entendí- Hizo un puchero y se recostó a un lado de Kiku, lo abrazó y también cerró los ojos –Buenas noches-

El norcoreano zangoloteaba sobre la cama al japonés intentando despertarlo.  
-Espere, espere, deje de hacer eso- Su cabeza le daba vueltas, tendría suerte si no vomitaba.  
-Ya es muy tarde como para que sigas dormido- Se levantó de la cama –Preparare el baño, nos bañaremos juntos- Salió de la habitación.  
-¿Eh?- El rubor subió a sus mejillas -¡No, no, no, yo no quiero!- Se escondió debajo de la sábana.  
-Te comportas como un niño- Regresó a la habitación y destapo al japonés, le agarró de la mano forzándolo a que se parara, dejó la sábana en la cama y luego se dirigió al baño junto con el japonés.  
-¡No, le digo que no quiero!- Se aferraba a la puerta del baño negándose a entrar al cuarto de la regadera –Prefiero quedarme así- El norcoreano lo jaloneó con más fuerza y por fin accedió a soltarse.  
Hyung Soo cerró la puerta y se quitó su bóxer dejando al descubierto su miembro, el japonés lo miraba atónito y sonrojado completamente del rostro.  
-¿Qué esperas? También quítate la ropa, ¿o quieres que te ayude?-  
-N-No- Avergonzado se quitó la ropa, lo pensó antes de bajarse los pantaloncillos pero de igual manera se los quitó, caminó hasta la regadera, se tropezó antes de llegar pero no cayó al suelo, el impacto fue frenado por el norcoreano, que lo abrazó –G-G-Gra-cias- Fijó su mirada en la loza del suelo para evitar que el norcoreano notara su sonrojo.  
Mientras ambos se duchaban, momentáneamente el norcoreano le hacía algunas caricias al cuerpo del japonés haciéndolo estremecerse. Hyung Soo tomó la esponja y suavemente le talló la espalda al japonés.  
-Estas temblando mucho, ¿tienes frío?- Abrazó a Kiku por detrás.  
-U-Un poco-  
-Entonces déjame ayudarte- Le besó el cuello dejándole pequeñas marcar. El japonés se resaltó al sentir un pequeño bulto en su entrepierna, le iba a ser imposible ocultarlo, puso su mano cubriéndose esa parte, mientras el norcoreano seguía besándole por todo el cuerpo, le tomo de la mano apartándola, dejando al descubierto la erección que sufría el japonés, al verlo sonrió lascivamente y se agachó posando sus labios en la punta del miembro del japonés.  
-No lo haga…a-aléjese de mí- Agarró delicadamente de los cabellos al norcoreano para alejarlo y sin embargo ínsitó a éste a que metiera más aquel miembro erecto dentro de su boca -¡Ah!- Gimió al sentir aquella lengua saboreando su virilidad de arriba a abajo. El norcoreano chupaba el miembro del japonés mientras que con su mano jugaba con sus testículos.  
-¿Te gusta?- Masajeaba la punta del miembro del japonés.  
-S-Sí- El norcoreano masajeó con más rapidez la punta, torturando al japonés que quería detenerlo pero el placer era tanto que le impedía hacerlo. Hyung Soo volvió a meter el miembro del japonés dentro de su boca, tras darle unas lamidas más, el japonés se corrió dentro de su boca.  
-S-Sumimasen- Se cubrió la cara con las manos totalmente avergonzado.  
-No te disculpes- Relamió sus labios, se puso de pie frente a Kiku, tomó sus manos de las muñecas descubriéndole el rostro –Sarang heyo- le plantó un beso en los labios.  
Terminaron de bañarse, ambos se vistieron, Kiku estaba en su cuarto sentado en la cama, de tan solo recordar la sensación que sintió hace rato su estómago se revolvía y sus mejillas enrojecían. En la cocina, el norcoreano preparaba el desayuno, su rostro, que casi siempre se mostraba inexpresivo, mostraba una amplia sonrisa, desde hace mucho no sonreía así, no desde que dejó de ver a su hermano menor, tanto trabajo lo tenía ocupado como para sentarse a llorar y/o lamentarse. Los sábados el norcoreano tenía que ir a trabajar por la noche así que durante el día podría estar al lado de su amado japonés.  
-Etto…-Asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.  
-¿Qué pasa?- No volteó puesto que tenía que prestar atención a las verduras que estaba cortando o de lo contrario se rebanaría un dedo.  
-¿Quiere que le ayude a hacer la comida?- Desvió la mirada y sonrío ligeramente.  
-No es necesario, ya casi termino de hacer la comida pero igual, gracias-

Kiku y Hyung Soo se sentaron a la mesa a comer.  
-Esta rica…-  
-¿En verdad? Yo no le encuentro nada de bueno, debe de ser porque es lo que como siempre- Suspiró -¿Tienes familia?-  
-Sólo un hermano, pero desde hace tiempo no lo he visto, se fue a trabajar a China-  
-Yo también tengo un hermano, vive en Seúl. A causa de la rivalidad entre Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur ya no lo he visto desde hace cinco años- Recargó su codo sobre la mesa y sobre su mano apoyó su mejilla.  
-Lo extraña mucho, ¿verdad?-  
-Demasiado, espero verlo de nuevo-  
-¿No podría ir a verlo aunque fuese por un día?-  
-Los viajes aquí están muy limitados y cruzar la frontera no es fácil, hay demasiados soldados, en ambas partes para evitar que alguien ingrese de un territorio a otro-  
-Ya veo- Se llevó a la boca unas cuantas verduras con ayuda de los palillos.  
-¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí?-  
-¿Hum?- Miró al norcoreano.  
-Me refiero al país, ¿sabías lo difíciles que son las cosas aquí?-  
-Sí- Dejó los palillos en la mesa –Justamente por eso quise venir aquí y comprobar con mis propios ojos que todo lo que decían de éste país era verdad-  
-¿Y lo es?-  
-Algunas cosas, también descubrí cosas que no sabía-  
-¿Cómo qué?-  
-Que…- Se sonrojó –Hay muy buena comida aquí-  
-…Mentiroso-  
-No es mentira- Otra vez agarró los palillos y siguió comiendo.  
-Ibas a decir algo más, lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-  
-No, eso era lo que iba a decir- Apresuró su pasó al comer.  
-¿Te da vergüenza decirlo?- Arqueó una ceja.  
-E…..t….a….m….o- dejó los palillos en la mesa y agarro un vaso con agua dándole un gran sorbo para pasarse la comida que casi lo hacía ahogarse.  
-No comas tan rápido-  
-Lo siento… ¿Alguna vez usted ya se había enamorado?-  
-No precisamente pero sí había salido con algunas chicas, todas y cada una me decepcionó de alguna forma, prefiero no hablar de ello- Se levantó y juntó los platos, los llevó al lavadero y posteriormente los lavó.

Pasó una semana más, en la empresa donde trabajaba Kiku había un completo desastre, pese a que el jefe de contaduría se había ausentado, los recibos y demás papeles aumentaban sin nadie que se encargara de ellos.  
-¡Y justo ahora se le tuvo que ocurrir extender sus vacaciones, joder!- Con su teléfono en la mano.  
-¿Ya intentaste comunicarte con él?-  
-Le marque a su teléfono celular, está fuera de servició-  
-¿Posiblemente le habrá pasado algo, él no suele ser así además de que en el lugar a donde fue sólo se le permite estar una semana- acomodó unos papeles sobre el escritorio.  
-Ya lo sé, Francis, pero entonces, ¿en dónde se metió?-  
-No quieras que yo lo sepa todo-  
-¡Idiota! Era una pregunta retórica- Miró su teléfono que vibraba en su mano -¿Bueno? Habla con Arthur Kirkland… ¡Idiota! Deja de llamar, ya te dije que ni yo sé dónde está!- Bruscamente colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo.  
-¿Era Alfred?-  
-Sí, marcó por milésima vez para preguntarme si sabía dónde está Kiku-  
-M… ¿Por qué no hablas al hotel en donde él y Alfred se hospedaron mientras estaban allá?-  
-Al fin dices algo útil- Aliviado sonrió y alcanzó un directorio, lo ojeo cuidadosamente hasta parar en una hoja, descolgó el teléfono de la oficina y marcó los dígitos de un número telefónico –Buenas noches, habla Arthur Kirkland, me gustaría saber sí Kiku Honda sigue hospedado allí…¿No? ¿Podría decirme cuándo dejó el hotel?... ¿¡Cómo que nunca se hospedó allí alguien con ese nombre!?...¿No ésta en sus registros?... ¡¿Es una?!...No tengo perro…sí gracias por la ayuda- Colgó.  
-Deja de pelearte con los demás, Arthur- Bufó el francés mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.  
-¡No empecé yo!- Se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de él.  
-¿Y qué te dijeron?-  
-Kiku Honda, jamás se pasó por ese lugar-  
-Marca a la aduana entonces, quizá allí puedan decirte algo-  
-¡No marcare para que otro norcoreano me insulte en un idioma que apenas y entiendo!-  
-Vale, lo hago yo- Acercó el directorio, lo abrió y luego tomó el teléfono –Muy buenas tardes señorita- Sonrió mientras se incorporaba en su asiento.  
-Valla suerte la suya- Frunció el ceño a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.  
-¿Su nombre? Kiku Honda, lo que pasa es que hace una semana él viajo a su país y hasta la fecha no ha regresado, gracias, esperare… ¿Cómo?¿Está segura?...Bien, gracias- Colgó el teléfono.  
-¿Y?- Miró al oji-azul arqueando una de sus gruesas cejas.  
-Kiku Honda jamás entró al país-  
-¡¿Qué?! Pero si fue con Alfred, es imposible que haya desaparecido de los registros así como así-  
-Parece que así fue, entre la lista que menciono, Alfred aparecía pero Kiku no-  
-Sera que…- Su rostro se volvió pálido.  
-¡No lo digas!¡Es más, ni lo pienses! Él está vivo, perdido pero vivo-

Alfred paseaba incesantemente dentro de su departamento, pasó su mano derecha por sobre su cabeza, se acomodó los lentes mientras se paraba frente al gran ventanal del departamento.  
-Kiku, ¿en dónde te metiste? Me prometiste que volverías, entonces por qué… ¿Te habrá pasado algo? ¡Yo lo sabía, ese soldado norcoreano!- Estaba afuera en el balcón que daba hacía la calle -¡Volveré allá y le partiré el cráneo!- Gritó a todo pulmón, los peatones que pasaban por allí lo escucharon y voltearon a verlo.  
-Mamá, ese señor está loco-  
-No le hagas caso-  
-¿Hum?- Se dio cuenta de las miradas sobre su persona -¡Hello!- Rápidamente se metió al departamento, adentro, su celular sonaba una y otra vez, posiblemente llevaba tiempo así. -¿Hi?-  
-¡Maldito idiota, aru!- El estadounidense alejó la bocina del celular de su oreja.  
-Hola Yao, me alegra que hables, siempre es bueno que los viejos amigos hablen de vez en cuando-  
-¡Déjate de tonterías, aru! Explícame eso de que perdiste a mi hermanito en quién sabe dónde, aru-  
-¿Cómo te enteraste?- Rió nervioso.  
-Arthur me lo dijo, aru-  
-Rayos, ¡oye, yo no lo perdí!-  
-Me dirás que él se perdió solo, aru-  
-Técnicamente sí es posible…-  
-¡Idiota!-  
-Ya, ya, cálmate, no fue eso lo que pasó, más bien creo que fue secuestrado-  
-¿Por quién, aru?-  
-Sospecho de un soldadito norcoreano-  
-¡No sospeches, asegúralo, aru!- Suspiró –Perdona, estoy muy preocupado por él, aru-  
-Yo también lo estoy, te prometo que lo encontrare-

La noche cubrió la ciudad de Pyoyang, en las solitarias calles se escuchaba el aullar de los perros, en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, aún más desolado, Hyung Soo y Kiku admiraban el firmamento acostados sobre el techo de la casa.  
-Puedo ver la cruz del norte, mira, allá- Señalaba las estrellas que conformaban la constelación.  
-Yo no veo nada más que estrellas-  
-Tienes que unirlas para encontrar la forma, hay cientos de constelaciones en el cielo-  
-Nunca antes había hecho esto, ponerme a ver estrellas hubiera sonado un poco patético, antes, ahora siento que es algo que cualquiera haría-  
-Muchos lo hacen, el cielo es el mismo para todos- Recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del norcoreano.  
-Pienso que aquí no lo vemos de ese modo, ninguno mira hacia arriba, todos tienen su mirada en el piso, igual que los pies, atados a la tierra sin poder soñar con algo mejor, así está establecido por el líder-  
-Otra vez con eso, ¿por qué no haces más que repetir "el líder" "el líder"? Hablas de él casi como si fuera un dios-  
-La nación le debe mucho al líder y fundador de esta república-  
-Nunca entenderé eso- Suspiró. El norcoreano abrazó al japonés acercándolo más a su cuerpo.  
-No tienes que entenderlo-  
-Sabes, podrías estar mejor en otro lado, aquí apenas y tienes libertades, escasas desde mi punto de vista-  
-No podría irme, aquí nací, este lugar es mi vida-  
-Y seguirá siéndolo, parte de ella, pero tienes que seguir y salir adelante, aspirar a más que esto, ven conmigo a mi país, vámonos juntos y sigamos como hasta ahora-  
-No puedo hacer eso-  
-Tú mismo lo dijiste, puedes irte cuando quieras-  
-Y también te dije que no sería fácil-  
-Pero tampoco es imposible-  
-No me iré-  
-¿Ni siquiera por mí?- Lo miró a los ojos, el norcoreano le dio un beso, ambos jugaban con sus lenguas lentamente, sus lenguas paseaban libremente buscándose y encontrándose una y otra vez.  
-Por ti haría cualquier cosa, tu eres más importante que mi vida-  
-Es necesario que desaparezcas de este lugar para poder comenzar en otro, con una nueva vida, libre de lo que ahora te ata-  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó confundido.  
-Descuida, tengo una idea- Sonrió –Sólo confía en mi- Hyung Soo asintió.

Al día siguiente, el norcoreano salió de la casa, fue a trabajar como de costumbre, al regresar portaba un saco con algunas cosas dentro, le entrego el sacó al japonés.  
-¿Es todo lo que necesitas?- El japonés abrió el saco, observó el contenido y después asintió con la cabeza.  
-No te ves muy contento que digamos-  
-Mi felicidad eres tú, mientras sigamos juntos todo estará bien- Tomó del mentón al japonés y le dio un pequeño pero apasionante beso.

La casa estaba en llamas, una vela encendida se había caído desde la repisa, chocó contra el piso de madera que no tardó en prenderse en las llamas, posteriormente éstas se extendieron por toda la casa, minutos después todo ardía en llamas, la noticia llegó a oídos de los habitantes de la ciudad, quienes informaron a las autoridades. Los bomberos acudieron al lugar del incendio para apagar el fuego, una hora después lograron apagarlo, para entonces, el interior de la casa había sido consumido por las llamas, los bomberos entraron para buscar a quienes vivían en la casa, no encontraron a nadie con vida, un cuerpo calcinado fue todo lo que pudieron hallar, también hallaron una cartera, dentro de ella una identificación. El cuerpo recibió el sepulcro que era debido, en la lápida:

" _Aquí yace el cuerpo de Im Hyung Soo, soldado de nuestra ferviente patria, prodigio entre los soldados, teniente del segundo escuadrón de la mi licia de la República Popular Democrática de Corea"_

Esas eran las palabras que se encontraban escritas sobre la fina roca pulida.  
Poco a poco los presentes dejaron el lugar a excepción de dos personas.  
-Que ironía, me ascendieron después de muerto- Soltó una leve carcajada.  
-No te burles, estamos frente a una tumba-  
-Falsa, como sea, vámonos- Tomó de la mano al japonés y caminó junto con él durante varias horas hasta llegar a las orillas de un lago, pegadas a la orilla se hallaban algunas lanchas, ambos se subieron en una de ellas, Hyung Soo tomó el remo, impulsó la lancha, que poco a poco se alejaba de la orilla adentrándose en el enorme lago de aguas profundas, el japonés metió su mano en el agua jugando con ella.  
-No vayas a caerte- Kiku asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de jugar con el agua cristalina.  
Horas después llegaron al otro lado del lago, embarcaron la lancha cerca de la tierra firme, el norcoreano bajó de ella y ayudó al japonés a bajar.  
-¿A dónde iremos ahora, Kiku?-  
-Con mi hermano, él vive en este país…- Mostró una leve sonrisa.  
Caminaron durante horas, aún no habían llegado a su destino, Pekín quedaba muy alejado de esa ciudad fronteriza con Corea del Norte, recorrieron la ciudad hasta el cansancio, en un almacén hablaron con el conductor de un camión de carga, lo convencieron de llevarlos hasta Pekín sin problema alguno ya que él partiría para allá para transportar parte de la mercancía. Ya en Pekín, buscaron el domicilio en donde vivía el hermano del japonés, llegaron a una pequeña casa de puerta blanca, los números escritos en la puerta coincidían con la dirección que el japonés recordaba, sin más preámbulos tocaron la puerta, instantes después un joven de cabello castaño con un tono rojizo y ojos del mismo color abrió.  
-Ni hao!...- Miró al japonés quedando en shock, reaccionó lanzándose a abrazarlo –Kiku, me alegra que estés bien, aru-  
-Konichiwa Yao, ha pasado algo de tiempo- También lo abrazó y sonrió.  
-¿Dónde habías estado? Arthur, Alfred, Francis y otras personas han estado muy preocupados buscándote, aru-  
-Es una larga historia, demasiado larga-  
-¿Y quién es él, aru?- Enfocó su mirada en el norcoreano.  
-Él es Hyung Soo, mi…novio- Posó su mano sobre su cabeza y miró a otro lado.  
-Mucho gusto, aru- Sonrió -¿De dónde eres, aru?  
-Soy norcoreano…era-  
-¿Eras? ¡Aiyaa! Pasen, seguiremos hablando adentro, aru- Se rascó la cabeza mientras les cedió el paso al interior de la casa –Se ven cansados, debió de haber sido un viaje muy largo, aru-  
-Lo fue y aún queda un largo camino para llegar a Japón-  
-Por cierto, Kiku, deberías hablarle a Arthur para avisarle que vas de regreso-  
-Perdí mi teléfono- Puso su mano sobre su nuca.  
-Te prestare el mío, aru- Le extiende su mano dándole el teléfono celular.  
-Gracias, iré afuera a hablar- Salió al jardín, dejando al chino y al norcoreano en la sala.  
-Dime una cosa, por qué Kiku no había regresado a Japón, ¿era por tu causa, aru?- El norcoreano asintió cabizbajo.  
-Yo no lo dejaba regresar, me disculpo por ello-  
-No te preocupes, aru- Tomó de las manos al norcoreano –Sólo te pido que lo cuides bien, él es mi pequeño hermanito y por lo general suele meterse en problemas, ahora que vivo aquí no puedo cuidarlo así que te pido que lo hagas por mí, aru-  
-Lo hare, porque en verdad lo amo, me costó mucho trabajo conseguir su amor así que no lo dejare ir tan fácilmente-  
-Si él se encariñó contigo, ten por seguro que no te dejara, aru- Ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.  
-Gracias por prestarme tu…- Estupefacto miraba como su hermano tomaba de las manos al norcoreano –telé…fono… ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-  
-¡Aiyaa! Es un malentendido- Rápidamente soltó al norcoreano y recibió su celular -¿Y qué te dijo Arthur, aru?- Intentando cambiar el tema, sonreía nervioso.  
-Nada en especial, pero contéstame por qué estaban tomados de la mano-  
-No estés celoso, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti- Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó al japonés –Nunca te engañaría-  
-Se ven tan lindos, aru- Abrazó el cojín que estaba a lado suyo.  
-Lo siento…- Dijo avergonzado y completamente sonrojado –No quería…-  
-No pensé que fueras celoso- Sonrió amplio, después le dio un suave beso en los labios.  
-Aiyaa- Cubriéndose la nariz para disimular un pequeño sangrado nasal –Hoy se quedaran aquí ¿verdad?-  
-Sí no es mucha molestia…-  
-Claro que no, ninguna aru- Abrazó al japonés –Me alegrara que se queden aquí, hay un cuarto de sobra, espero que no les importe compartir cama-  
-¡¿He?!- Seguía ruborizado.  
-Para nada- Sonrió el norcoreano.  
-Procuren cerrar la puerta y no hagan mucho ruido, mi cuarto está al lado y quiero dormir bien, el sueño es muy importante, ya saben uno que no tiene pareja y no…- El japonés le tapó la boca –Aru-  
-¡Hermano, no digas esas cosas!-  
-¿Por qué?- Articuló con la boca sin que se le entendiera realmente.  
-¡¿Cómo que "por qué"?!- El rubor lo sofocaba a más no poder.  
-Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos tenido nuestra primera vez, podría ser que…- Un cojín se estampó en su cara.  
-¡Dejen de hablar de eso!- Movía su cabeza a modo de negación con demasiada rapidez.  
-Se gentil con mi hermanito, a veces puede ser un poco…- Volteó a ver al japonés que lo miraba con cierta aura negra a su alrededor –Espera… ¡Aiyaa! Baja esa mesa aru- Se echó a correr mientras el japonés lo perseguía por toda la casa.

La noche fue completamente tranquila, el japonés durmió cubriéndose la cara y de espaldas al norcoreano para evitar cualquier contacto, amaneció, después de desayunar, el chino acompañó a la pareja hasta el aeropuerto para despedirlos y asegurarse que se fueran a tiempo. El avión con destino a Tokio despegó, transcurrieron algunas horas antes de que llegaran, por fin en casa, el japonés se sentó en el sillón y a lado de él se sentó el norcoreano, que lo abrazo y lo hizo acostarse en el sillón quedando encima de él.  
-Ya estamos aquí, ahora más te vale no irte con cierto estadounidense, estaré vigilándote- Miró al japonés con algo de frialdad.  
-¿Ahora quién es el celoso? No lo haré, yo te amo a ti pero aun así no dejare de verlo porque es mi amigo y tengo que hablar con él-  
-Iré contigo-  
-No, tengo que hablar con él a solas-  
-¡Oye!-  
-Tranquilo, sólo vamos a hablar….- El norcoreano le dio un beso en los labio, introdujo su lengua en la boca del japonés prolongando el beso, siguieron el beso hasta que la falta de aliento los obligó a separarse unos centímetros, apenas lo suficiente para que pudieran recobrar aire.  
-Sarang heyo, Kiku-  
-Yo también, te amo- Abrazó al norcoreano.

A la mañana siguiente Kiku volvió a su trabajo y siguió con sus labores, Hyung Soo se quedó a vivir en casa de Kiku y se consiguió un trabajo en un pequeño restaurante. En las noches ambos regresaban a casa deseosos de verse, durante toda la semana ansiaban la llegada del domingo, pues era el día en que los dos podían salir juntos, ya fuera con algunos amigos o solos, como pareja.

 _ **"No importa que tan diferentes sean ni que tan lejanos estén sus corazones, el amor siempre los unirá"**_


End file.
